


The Furies' Bar and Grill

by colsassacre (sassypanfriend)



Series: The Gods Aren't That Mighty [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Artemis works at a bar, Cuddling, F/F, Ganymede is a bartender, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hecate's boyfriend is a douche, Kissing, Odysseus is a waiter, no sex (yet), yeeeah don't look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypanfriend/pseuds/colsassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis works at a shitty bar. Hecate goes to said shitty bar. Hecate's boyfriend is a douchebag and Artemis beats him up. Artemis gets fired but gets a girlfriend so it's definitely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Furies' Bar and Grill

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I'm trash this is awful

The Furies' Bar and Grill is not the most reputable place. It smells consistently of smoke and spilled alcohol and is managed by a hateful old woman named Magaera, who hates literally everyone that isn't her two sisters. But The Furies' Bar was the only place that would hire an eighteen year old girl with no work experience, and even that was only because Hyacinthus put in a good word for her. It doesn't matter how she got the job, however, as long as she has one and it pays. Artemis had been starting to feel like a bum, just lying around on the couch in Hyacinthus's apartment, not contributing at all aside from making dinner and breakfast for her brother and his boyfriend. Granted, Apollo doesn't do much either, but at least he brings in some money with the band. It was a good thing Artemis and Apollo were both receiving scholarships to college, because otherwise they'd be SOL, as Hera made sure to cut off all funds to them after making it clear that as long as Apollo was dating Hyacinthus and Artemis was supporting him they were not welcome back in the house. Hyacinthus welcomed them into his crappy little apartment with open arms, however. They moved in quickly, returning once during the day when Zeus and Hera were both out of the house in order to collect their things. Thankfully Hera had chosen a good time to kick them out; summer gave them time to establish themselves in the apartment and get everything needed for freshmen year at the local college.  
Artemis tugs her tight black tank top down, somewhat annoyed by the bright yellow lettering that states, "You'll have a hell of a time!" surrounded by three devil pin up girls posed suggestively. But whatever, it's a paying job so she can't really complain about anything.  
It was somewhat slow that night as there were no big sports games on. Artemis doesn't see anything that she direly needs to attend to at any of her tables, so she makes her way to the bar under the guise of fetching a beer for the guy at table fifteen, hoping for someone to talk to. Ganymede has several people at the bar however, so she peeps into the kitchen, looking for Odysseus. He and the cook Polyphemus are arguing over something, Polyphemus's finger jabbing Odysseus in his chest, right above his Finding Nemo name tag. Artemis briefly debates going over and breaking it up before Odysseus throws a punch and winds up hitting Polyphemus's good eye again, but the other cooks beat her to it. Odysseus shoots her a wink and makes his way out of the room, meeting her at the entrance.  
"That was a bit of an overreaction on his part," he says with a lopsided grin, adjusting his shirt collar where it had become wrinkled.  
"What did you even do?" Artemis asks, grabbing a beer and replacing table fifteen's empty bottle with it, returning to the bar to chat with Odysseus and Ganymede. The flow of customers has slowed enough to allow Ganymede time to talk. There are only two customers at the bar, a man and a woman that appear to be attached at the lips. Artemis shoots them a somewhat disgusted look and rolls her eyes. Ganymede huffs and leans on the bar, saying, "I swear to God, if they don't stop making out, I will spray them all over with Budweiser."  
Odysseus lets out a sharp, barking laugh, shifting on his barstool in an attempt to get more comfortable. Magaera would probably go into convulsions if she saw them relaxing on the job, but she's out of town so they pretty much have free rein, as Odysseus is the manager.  
"Hey, Ganymede, do you know those two over there? The guy and the girl at table three. I think they're arguing over something," Artemis asks. Ganymede narrows his eyes, focusing on the couple. They are very well dressed to go to a bar, the girl in a tight red dress and the man in a black suit. As they all three watch, the man stands and tosses his drink in the girl's lap. Artemis gasps and hops off the barstool, brushing off Odysseus's hand on her arm and ignoring Ganymede saying, "Artemis, this isn't a good idea."  
Shoving her way past a group of frat boys, Artemis calls after the man, who is making his way to the door, yelling, "Hey! Douchebag! You wanna come over here and pay for that drink?"  
The man stops and whirls around; Artemis almost crashes into him she was walking so quickly.  
"What the fuck did you just say about me?" the man says in an angry almost shout, advancing into her personal space. Artemis stands her ground, shifting slightly into a fighting position.  
"I said," she hisses, stressing the last syllable, "that you need to get back and pay for that drink that you spilled all over that lady."  
The man grins, a cruel gesture that brings to mind nature documentaries with chimps grinning in order to intimidate, "And what if I don't want to?"  
Artemis honestly can not think of a good comeback to that, and does what she does in uncomfortable situations. Her fight or flight reflex kicks in, and she punches the man in the nose as hard as she can. Bellowing, he lunges for her, but she darts to the side and stomps hard on his instep, following it with a kick to his crotch. The man drops to the ground, gagging slightly as he struggles to regain his composure.  
Having a sudden moment of realization at what she had just done and the fact that she probably just lost her job, Artemis spins on her heel and walks briskly to the door. 

It is very, very cold outside, especially in a tank top and jeans. Artemis rubs up and down her arms, cursing her stupid damn brother and his stupid damn band gig and his stupid damn boyfriend for being at the stupid damn band gig and leaving her with no ride home. The bell above the door jingles and she turns, expecting Odysseus.  
It's the girl that had had the drink poured on her, her red dress colored a dark maroon by the alcohol. She smells strongly of whiskey, but was still beautiful under the light. She walks up beside Artemis where we is sitting on the curb and drapes a woolen black peacoat over her arms. Artemis accepts it gratefully and wraps it around her more securely.  
"What you did in there, thanks," the girl says, pulling her curly black hair into a ponytail. Artemis shakes her hair out of her face and smiles.  
"It was no problem. I did what needed to be done. Was that your boyfriend?" she asks, studying the girl's face. She has warm, olive brown skin and brown eyes, with a few freckles under them.  
"Uh, yeah, he is- well, was now, my fiancé," the girl says, glancing back to the bar.  
"I'm Hecate, by the way. College student and future major in Women's Studies and Occult Studies," Hecate grins, offering a hand to Artemis.  
"I'm Artemis. Lonely college student and future veterinary technician," Artemis shakes her hand, marveling for a few seconds over how soft it is before mentally shaking herself, remembering all the straight girls she had had her heart broken by over the years.  
"Do you have a ride home? I would hate for my knight in shining armor to be stranded out here," Hecate smiles helpfully, adding, "I drove my car here tonight, so I could take you home if you want."  
"Uh, if you don't mind, then that'd be great. I live in the apartments on the corner of Laurens and Hamilton." Hecate stands, offering a hand to Artemis, who accepts it and follows her to her car.  
"Great! If you don't mind, I'm going to stop by my- well technically his, apartment so I can grab some stuff. Well, as much stuff as I can grab tonight. I hope he's too drunk to throw any of it away," Hecate distractedly digs through her bag for her keys, which she then unlocks the door with and slides into the driver's seat.  
"Hey, do you need somewhere to stay? My brother and his boyfriend won't be home until later, and our couch is free. You could also shower if you wanted to get that whiskey off of you," Artemis says from her position in the passenger seat, shifting her weight somewhat uncomfortably.  
"Really? Thanks, that'll save me a lot of money because otherwise I'd have to rent a hotel room." The other girl turns around in her seat as she backs out of the parking lot, her bracelets reflecting the yellow glow of the streetlights. They ride in silence for a short while before stopping in front of a nice apartment building.  
"Do you mind to help me? I just need to grab some stuff and throw it into some bags before he gets home," Hecate says as she hops out of the car, Artemis following. They make it up the steps and Hecate unlocks the door, jingling the keys triumphantly.  
"The bastard better regret giving me a set of keys," she smirks triumphantly as she swings open the door. A small black cat greets them with a chirp, nuzzling Hecate's legs.  
"Hello, Jinx," she says with a smile, picking up the cat and setting it on her shoulder, where it seems content to perch as she pushes through the cluttered apartment to a bedroom.  
"Just grab anything that looks feminine," Hecate says to Artemis, "My clothes are in the top drawer, I'll be in the bathroom grabbing my things."  
Artemis scoops up the clothes in the front drawer and shoves them into a dark grey backpack that Hecate had offered her. Hecate emerges from the bathroom with a small bag of toiletries and makeup, which she places in the backpack as well.  
"Okay, I think that's all I need for tonight. I can come back for everything else later," she says, pushing back strands of her hair and setting down Jinx, who looks at her balefully and stalks off. Hecate smiles at Artemis softly; the smile drops as a light shines through the blinds and they hear a loud, drunken shout.  
"Shit, I wasn't expecting him to be here so soon," Hecate hisses, grabbing the backpack and slinging it over her shoulders. Artemis hears huge, lumbering steps coming from the steps outside; and soon after, the clanking of the key in the lock.  
Hecate is wide eyed in fear, looking at the door for a few moments before shaking out of it and running to the window and throwing it open. She climbs out of it and hisses, "Use the fire escape, he'll kill us if he catches us here."  
Artemis hops out of the window behind her, running down the stairs and practically flying to the car and jumping into the passenger seat. Hecate speeds out of the driveway and didn't slow down until she gets on the main road.  
"Feel my hand dude, it's shaking like crazy," she says, extending her right hand to Artemis, who takes it and puts it between her own.  
"That was insane. Can we not do that again?" she says with a smile, looking up through her eyelashes at Hecate. Hecate grins wildly, retrieving her hand and running it through her now wild black hair. Noticing Artemis's somewhat put out expression, Hecate returns her hand tentatively to its former position on top of Artemis's own on her lap. Artemis flushes slightly, but doesn't protest.  
They arrive at her apartment relatively soon, where Artemis unlocks the door with somewhat shaky hands and led Hecate inside. She starts to say something about the couch or the shower or something when Hecate's mouth was on hers and her hands were on her face. Hecate backs off quickly, saying, "Shit shit shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to screw this up I'll just go now," when Artemis grabs her shoulders and pulls her closer, kissing her deeply.  
"No, no. Don't apologize. It was nice. You're nice," Artemis smiles at Hecate and brushes a few stray pieces of hair from her face.  
"Can, uh, we do more of that? Maybe not tonight but like later?" Hecate asks, shifting her weight and hearing the wooden flooring creak.  
"Uh yeah, sure. If you still want to tomorrow, I mean," the other girl brushes her bangs back from her forehead and sighs, "right now I'm just really fucking tired, so I kinda want to go to bed, if that's okay. You can join me, if you want."  
Hecate's eyes light up and she grabs the bag from where she had dropped it. Slinging it over her shoulders, she says, "Lead the way," and strikes a pose that is vaguely reminiscent of Road to El Dorado. Artemis grins fondly and leads her to her bedroom; a rather small room that is primarily occupied by a queen sized bed and numerous posters.  
"I have some pajamas in here that you can borrow, they'll be too long on you, but that doesn't really matter," Artemis says as she digs through her cluttered drawers and yanks out a pair of plaid pants that have seen better days. She then moves to the closet and pulls down a black tee shirt and tosses both to Hecate.  
"The bathroom is just down the hall, you can change and shower there." Hecate balls the clothes up and says, "Thanks again, Artemis, for this."  
"No problem dude, we girls gotta stick together," is Artemis's reply as she turns around and begins undressing, pulling off her tank top and uncomfortably skinny jeans in order to pull on an oversized band tee and sweat pants. Hecate hurriedly excuses herself to the bathroom.  
Fifteen minutes and one shower later, she walks into Artemis's room, where the other girl is curled up under two comforters on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Hecate crawls onto the bed and under the covers, huffing a laugh when Artemis sleepily moves towards her, draping an arm over her waist and tangling their legs.  
"Who knew you'd be a cuddler?" she says with a smile, running a hand through Artemis's thick black hair. Artemis mumbles something inaudible in reply followed by a more audible, "Go to sleep."  
Hecate decides to do just that.


End file.
